


good boy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awkward Peter, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Peter Parker is a Good Boy, Porn, Sex, Smut, Submissive Peter Parker, Titty Fucking, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: part 1. y/n finds out just how much peter likes to be called a good boypart 2 COMING SOON. after trying out the submissive role for the first time, he asks you to be a little mean to him during sex.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Spiderman/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	good boy

The first time you called him a "good boy" it wasn't sexual, and was really meant as a joke. You were helping him with an especially difficult algebra question, and when he finally made a breakthrough, you smiled and fluffed his hair as he scrambled to write down his newfound answer. 

"Good boy." You smiled, not realizing the sexual implications it had, which is why you were perplexed when Peter stopped scribbling down his work to stare at you, mouth gaping, cheeks blushing. 

"What?" You asked, tilting your head to the side like a confused dog. 

"No-Nothing!" He stammered, cheeks still heating up as he looked back down to his homework. 

"Oookay..?" You chuckled, thinking over what could have pulled such a significant reaction from him. When you realized it was because of your innocently intended compliment, your jaw dropped in understanding, but you were quick to close your mouth as to not let Peter you know why he was embarrassed. You bit your lip in contemplation, but ultimately decided to store that piece of very useful information in your back pocket until a more convenient time. So you went back to your work, sighing. 

~  
Peter was on you, hands pulling you closer to him by your lower waist. He was kissing you passionately, and you returned his intensity eagerly, holding his face in both hands.

He broke the kiss for a second, staring dazed into your eyes, before backing away, offering his hand for you to take. He smiled when you did, and he led you to his bed from where he had you pinned against your door. 

"Peter?" You asked as he sat down at the foot of his bed, facing you. 

"Mhm?" He replied, gesturing for you to sit on his lap with child like grabbing hands. You giggled and obliged, straddling him. 

"Before when we were doing work..." Even as you were talking, he began to kiss your neck, using his teeth every so often, elicitating a gasp from your lips.  
"Mm?" He hummed into your skin, licking over a spot he had just gently bit. 

"You seemed to like when I called you a good boy." You whispered, bringing both hands to dig into his hair. But he stopped his ministrations immediately, bringing his face up to look at yours, cheeks already begining to flare up again. 

You smiled at him reassuringly, playing with his hair as you waited for his response. But he decided to deny what you knew to be true, choking out an explanation that could convince nobody. 

"I- sorry, I was just... looking at how pretty you are. Yeah! I just, you know I'll never get used to how perfect you are so I was just-"

"Peter." You interrupted his stammering. 

"Yes?" He replied timidly, looking down. 

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I liked it too." You revealed, offering him a gentle smile despite the lewd subject matter. 

"You- what?" He asked looking back up at you. 

"I always knew you were a little more submissive, in bed at least, and I happen to like to be a little dominant." You disclosed to him, smirking now. But he was at a loss of words, and quite frankly, he looked like his brain had stopped working. 

"Peter?"

"Yes?" He breathed, finally managing to speak. 

You got off his lap and stood back to admire him for a second- lips kiss swolen and face red, his hair a curly mess. He looked like a wet dream, and you couldn't wait to see where this would go. 

"Take your shirt off." You told him, starting to take off your own clothes, all but your bra and underwear. He nodded dumbly, clambering to rip his shirt off as fast as he could. But despite his obedience, you decide to wait to call him his new favorite nickname. Instead, you got on your knees and began to unbuckle his belt. 

He looked at you in awe, lifting his hips slightly off the bed to help you tug down both his jeans and boxers all in one go. 

He gasped when the cold air hit his bare skin, and he watched you take him in your hand. You just felt the heat and weight of him for a second, before lowering your head to kitten lick the tip. 

You flicked your eyes up to witness his response, only to find him biting his lip, desperately trying to keep his ragged breaths and groans quiet. But that wouldn't do. 

Still holding him in your hand, you started to move up and down slightly, teasingly, as you watched his eyebrows furrow at the friction. 

"Peter?" 

"Yea?" He breathed out, hands on either side of him, bracing himself on the bed. 

"I want you to be a good boy for me a let me hear all the sounds you're making okay? You know I always love how wrecked you sound at even the gentlest-" you thumbed the slit of his cock, "- touches."  
He whimpered, then nodded mindlessly, his hips unconsciously starting to thrust lightly into you're touch.

"Good boy." You whispered, just loud enough for him to hear you. He moaned at the praise, watching you finally take him fully in your mouth, bobbing slowly. He moved his hands from beside him on the bed to your hair, gently guiding you up and down. He voice switched between higher pitched moans and small whimpers, both of which sounded simply pornographic. And paired with the sound of your mouth taking him all the way down with your throat- it was obscene and hot and Peter loved it. 

"I'm not- I'm not gonna last long if you keep doing that." He warned, his voice a desperate, breathy thing. 

You popped your mouth off his cock to answer him, stroking him as you looked into his eyes. "Thats the point, isn't it. Unless you want me to make you cum another way?" You asked, letting go of his cock so he could think clearly for a second. 

"Can I maybe.. um.." He shyed away, looking to side, burying his head in his shoulder. 

"You're so cute." You giggled, straddling his naked lap. "Tell me what you want baby boy." You cooed, kissing his exposed neck. 

"Can I- only if you're okay with it- put my um, ya know, between your- your breasts."

"Oh Peter, never call my tits 'breasts' again." You insisted, and Peter laughed, genuinely, and you could feel him relax under you. 

"Pete, of course you can." His head shot up, smile on his face, but disbelief still shone through. 

"Re-Really?" He stuttered, watching you slide off his lap to kneel between his legs again. 

"Only because you asked so nicely." You reached behind yourself to unclasp your bra, and you heard him audibly gasp as it fell to the floor. 

"You're perfect." He said breathless, obviously itching to touch. 

"So you keep saying." You replied, smirking, before spitting in your hand for some form of lubrication. You jerked it onto his cock, then leaned up towards it, placing it between your tits before squeezing them together. 

Peter gaped at the sight, not able to tear his eyes from where your tits burried his cock between them. 

"Well come on baby." Your words snapped him back to reality, and he nodded, then slowly began moving his hips up and down. It was a little awkward considering the position, so you decided to move up and down instead, letting Peter sit back and watch. 

He was mostly silent at first, but as he grew closer, he would groan louder, and you would start to move faster. You would never get tired of hearing- seeing him like this, at your mercy. You felt wetness pool between your legs. 

"I can't- I can't wait, I'm gonna-" He was practically squeaking, eyes clenched tighly closed.

"Look at me when you cum baby. Cum for me, my good boy." Your words sent him over the edge, and he came all over you, eyes struggling to stay open and meet yours as he released. Seeing him, body nearly convulsing, deep pleasure lying in his eyes, was one of the sexiest things you'd ever seen. 

You let him breathe through it, chuckling when he collapsed backwards on the bed. 

"That good huh?" You joked, laying down next to him after quickly grabbing a tissue from your nightstand to wipe his cum off of you. When he finally began to calm, he looked over to you, and suddenly embraced you, laying his head on your chest. One of your hands settled in his hair, gently petting him. Your eyes began to close, tired from the day when he jolted up quickly. 

"What?!" You exclaimed, sitting up. 

"You didn't cum." He acknowledged, before settling between your legs. 

"Pete, that was so fucking sexy, you don't have to even worry about it. Okay? Let's go to sleep."

"No." He said sternly, moving your panties to the side. 

"No?" You asked amused. 

"No." He replied before licking your clit with gentle movements. 

"Fuck, Peter." You sighed, letting your head fall back on the bed and your eyes close. 

He began sucking on it softly, then slid his tounge up and down your folds, before settling again at your clit. He brought one of his fingers to your slit, circled it for a second, before sliding it in and curling it to meet your g-spot. 

"You're always so good at that." You moaned, letting your hands fall into Peter's sex mussled hair. 

He added a second finger along the first, and started to slide it in and out while making sure to keep them curled just the right amount, all while he alternated between sucking your clit and circling his tounge around it. 

Watching Peter had already worked you up, so you got close quickly, which surprised you. You Rose your head up slightly to look at your boyfriend, only to find his eyes fixed on you. He pushed especially hard on that perfect spot inside you then, and suddenly you came all over his mouth. You shivered through it, and when you came back to your senses you realized how hard you were gripping on to his hair. 

"Sorry." You said breathlessly when you released him, still coming down from your high. 

"Don't be. I like it when you're a little rough with me." He admitted, and your eyebrows rose at the confession. 

"Good to know." You smiled, and settled on laying on his chest when he joined you back on the bed.


End file.
